Cor Semper Ligare
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: A little PWP that popped up. A misfired spell turns into something wonderful. SSHP SLASH


Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Just a little PWP that popped into my head one day. Hope you like, and the full version can be found on my yahoo!group.  
  
Warnings: This is a PWP. And it contains a good amount of m/m sex. Don't read if you're squeaked by this.  
  
Rating: I'd say Hard R or NC-17.  
  
~*~*~*-----*------*~*~*~  
  
To celebrate the defeat of Voldemort, Dumbledore had - to the joy of some people, and the horror of others - decided to organise a picnic for the whole school and invited along all the children's parents.  
  
Now, Severus Snape was usually not one for mindless things like that, but this time not even he could complain. He was sitting on a blanket under a tree and reading a potion book. All around him happy families were chatting and kids were running like headless chickens, squealing and laughing. They were even bathing in the lake.  
  
The Potion Master sighed and looked up from his book. His eyes fell on a lone figure sitting under another tree, hunched over a sketch book. Harry Potter had grown into a beautiful young man, no one could deny that. He still had unruly black hair, and unnaturally green eyes. His body had changed from small and thin to lean and golden, the young man was only a couple of inches shorter than Snape.  
  
Severus sighed and shook his head, trying to get thoughts of Harry out of his head. In the summer after the TriWizard Tournament the Gryffindor had joined the Order of the Phoenix, and the two of them had been forced to work together. Slowly a mutual respect had appeared and only grown stronger. Then one day they had found themselves comrades, friends and in the end - even though both had denied it for the longest time and Albus had had to give them a little push - lovers.  
  
The two of them were still going strong, but hid the relationship from the public eye. It did help that there was only a month left of school, and that Weasley and Granger knew about them and could cover up. And Dumbledore had reassured them time and time again that there was no rule against a student-teacher relationship as long as the student was over the age of consent.  
  
His thoughts turned back to the first time they had made love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus looked at the young man beside him. Harry looked down right gorgeous in his black tuxedo. All around them people - men and women - were dressed just as fancy as the two of them. The females wore long dresses and the males fancy tuxedos. Well, it would have been improper of them if they had come dressed like wizards or on every-day wear. After all, a ball at Buckingham palace wasn't something to take lightly, especially if the Queen herself had asked for magical security.  
  
Apparently someone had sent several threats to the Queen. The messages had arrived with owls, and the Queen had contacted Dumbledore no more than five minutes after receiving the note. She had asked for a couple of wizards to be placed within her staff, security guards and other strategic places. And she had asked for extra protection tonight during the ball. Severus and Harry - being the best team Albus had - were placed like bodyguards on each side of the Queen herself. They were to accompany her at all times, and Hermione Granger was sitting along with the Queen making small talk but at the same time keeping ears and eyes open.  
  
"Watch out people," Draco Malfoy's voice reached their ears through the earpiece. Severus had nearly cursed the Muggle device to hell before Hermione had explained to him that it was not going to hurt him in any way. "Fudge just entered along with Nott, Avery, McNair and a great deal of other known Death Eaters."  
  
"We got it Draco," the Potion Master whispered. He looked over to Harry and Hermione who both nodded shortly to show that they had received the message as well. "Black, Lupin, get up here as fast as possible; bring Ron, Bill and Charlie with you."  
  
"We'll be there in ten minutes, Severus." Came Lupin's voice from the other side.  
  
Soon enough Cornelius Fudge walked through the doors leading to the room, followed by at least twenty other people. They made their way up to the throne and bowed deeply for the Queen. She wasn't interested but nodded to let them know that they could stand up.  
  
"What brings the Minister of Magic here?" she asked.  
  
Fudge straightened up. "A matter of national security." He replied smoothly. Severus had to hand it to the man, he was a good liar. "It has come to our attention that Your Majesty has received death threats from someone from the Magical Community."  
  
"Indeed that is so, but what I cannot understand is how that reached your ears Minister, as we did everything to keep it a secret."  
  
"Ah, you know, Your Majesty, servants talk. And several at this court are married to wizards or at least good friends with them," it was said lightly with an elegant hand gesture waving everything off.  
  
Severus tensed. He could feel the wandless magic Fudge was doing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry and Hermione tensing up, their hands unnoticeably creeping towards their wands. He turned his attention back to the Minister. The man must've been trained hard in wandless magic the last couple of months. Trained by a Master, and the only one he knew that had even reached that level - beside Dumbledore - was Voldemort.  
  
"Then tell me, Minister, how the servants could talk when we put Memory Charms on those who knew about it? And the rest has a spell cast on them when they start to work here that prevents them to reveal things like that," the Queen asked coldly. She had noticed the sweet witch and the two wizards tensing slightly, and wasn't going to ignore that slight warning.  
  
"The spells could have failed." Nott spoke up for the first time. He glared at the three Phoenix Agents. "Not even spells are a hundred percent guarantied to work."  
  
"The spells were cast by Albus Dumbledore himself."  
  
Severus nearly smirked at the nervous and angry facial expressions Fudge and his lackeys displayed. They looked like they had just eaten several lemons dosed with Acerbus Potion.  
  
"We're here Severus," Lupins voice came through the earpiece. "Invisible and right behind Fudge. Picked up Malfoy on the way as well."  
  
"The other reason why we're here," Fudge continued trying to keep his temper in check, "is sitting next to you and standing beside you, Your Majesty." He pointed to the Slytherin Head of House and the two Gryffindors. "These three, Your Majesty, are well known criminals in our world. All three of them are Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry snorted, Severus glared and Hermione's face was completely expressionless.  
  
"Indeed?" the Queen replied. "Then explain to me if you can, why Albus Dumbledore sent them here to offer me security?"  
  
"That old man is just that: an old, senile man. He is well known for his various crazy ideas and eccentric nature." Avery said.  
  
"What have they done to prove to you, Your Majesty, that they actually are doing what they say they are here for?" Nott spoke up again.  
  
"They are protecting me from you."  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't believe I heard right. Did Your Majesty just accuse us for being in league with the Dark Lord?" Lucius Malfoy spoke up for the first time.  
  
"That were your words Mr Malfoy, not mine. Don't assume things." The Queen's sharp and cutting words made the blonde wizard stiffen up, his lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty." Malfoy bowed slightly. His voice didn't give away anything he might be feeling at the moment.  
  
"Now, I'm getting rather tired of this. If there isn't anything else you want to speak to me about, then I must ask you to leave."  
  
"I'm afraid that it can't be done." Fudge said. "At least not until either those three," he mentioned to the Gryffindors and the Slytherin, "come with us, or you yourself take their place."  
  
"So that you can use me for a hostage? Oh yes, Minister Fudge, I know everything about your little deal with Voldemort, I also know that it was you who sent me those threats."  
  
"Then I'm afraid that Your Majesty won't survive our little meeting." Malfoy sr. stepped forward with his wand lifted ready to cast the Killing Curse, but he was quickly knocked backwards by a curse coming from somewhere to the side.  
  
Then all hell broke loose. Spells were flying here and there, Hermione was helping the Queen to safety and Severus and Harry were watching their backs and made sure that no one followed. It didn't take long before Fudge and the rest of the men who had come with him, to be defeated. The Aurors arrived and took care of the captives. Ginny was sitting in a corner offering silent support to Draco who was staring stonily at the wall, his hands balled up into fists and shaking slightly. It had hurt to see his father taken away to prison, even if it was the right thing to do and even if the man never had showed any fatherly love towards him.  
  
Harry was staring at the floor, a frown on his face. "Wasn't McNair supposed to be with them?" the Gryffindor asked Severus as the Potion Master came closer.  
  
"Yes, you're right, Draco did mention him. Why?" the taller man inquired.  
  
"He wasn't with the Aurors when they captured the rest of the group," the seventeen-year-old turned his green eyes to the other man. "You don't think that.?"  
  
Severus nodded, a grim look on his features. "Unfortunately I do. Lets go."  
  
The two black-haired men hurried down the corridor Hermione and the Queen had taken. It was completely deserted, and the lights were dim and few between. It had been a special corridor they had created just for the sake of this mission, and hadn't bothered with any decoration.  
  
Turning a corner the two of them skidded to a halt. Further down the corridor Hermione was doing very poorly against an enraged McNair. The Queen was just getting off the floor, rubbing the back of her head. Suddenly Hermione was hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx and fell to the floor. The Death Eater grinned evilly at the Queen.  
  
"Now my dear, you are coming with me. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Casses coligo!" Severus bellowed. A net shot out of his wand and towards McNair, but the other man just ducked out of the way.  
  
"You!" he growled. "Accido!" the Potion master ducked the spell and it blasted a hole in the wall behind him.  
  
"Serpensortia." Severus heard Harry whisper, and a second later a black cobra slithered out of the Gryffindors wand. The young man hissed to the snake, which nodded and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Another couple of curses later, McNair suddenly screamed and fell flat on his face. The Black cobra slithered out from under the fallen man and over to Harry. The green-eyed man hissed to it before making it disappear into thin air. Hermione tried to get up from where she was leaned against the wall, and the Queen was helping her as much as she could. Severus and Harry walked over to them. The Potion Master quickly performed the counter curse and the witch could stand on her own two feet again.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Hermione smiled then turned to the Queen. "Are you alright Your Majesty?"  
  
"I am thanks to you. I cannot thank you enough for everything you did."  
  
"Nothing to talk about Your Majesty, just doing our job." Harry said blushing slightly. "You two better get going," he continued to Hermione. "The two of us will take care of McNair."  
  
Hermione nodded and started to lead the Queen down the corridor; Harry and Severus turned back to the fallen Death Eater.  
  
"Smart move Potter," the Head of Slytherin House complimented him. "That move was worthy of a Slytherin."  
  
"Well, actually the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first." Seeing the unbelieving and sarcastic look his Professor sent him, Harry chuckled. "You can check with the Hat when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"You can be sure that I will." Severus replied and stood over the Gryffindor as the young man kneeled down to check McNair's pulse.  
  
It went faster than either of them had expected. McNair's hand shot forward and he whispered a couple of words: "Cor semper ligare!" and a pure white light shot out of his wand. It wrapped itself around Harry and started to pull him towards the dying man on the floor. For the first time Severus acted without thinking and grabbed the glowing young man, pulling him away from McNair. The light then surrounded both of them and stopped pulling Harry towards the Death Eater. Instead the two of them found themselves falling into blessed darkness.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Severus groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. That damned sun was shining right into his face.  
  
Hold it!  
  
He sat up straight and gaped at his surroundings. Instead of being the dark corridor at Buckingham palace or even Poppy's Hospital Wing, he found himself in the middle of a clearing. The trees surrounded him on all sides, the sun shone through their branches. The forest floor was soft and covered with flowers in every colour and shape imaginable. All in all, the place had some kind of ethereal peace about it, the kind of thing you could read about in sappy Muggle novels, there even was a silver brook there to complete the picture.  
  
Severus looked down on himself only to find out that he was completely naked from top to bottom. That also made him aware of another body lying close to his. He inspected the younger man closer. The golden skin, lean form and black hair couldn't belong to anyone else but Harry Potter. The young man was also completely nude, and Severus wanted to ravish him right then and there.  
  
The eyelids with the thick and long lashes, slowly opened and revealed beautiful unnaturally green eyes. "Professor? What.? Where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea Potter."  
  
Harry looked around. "Well, at least it's nice here." He shook his head. "What was that curse? I've never heard of it before."  
  
"Roughly translated it means." Severus trailed off, his eyes growing with disbelief as he realised what had happened.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
". I-it's a Soul Binding Spell. 'Cor semper ligare' means 'soul forever bind'."  
  
"Oh. OH!" Harry stared at him in shock. "Y-you don't think that the two of us. do you?" he asked mentioning between them.  
  
"There's no doubt about it, I don't think we would have been in this. place if it hadn't worked. But why did he cast a Soul Binding Spell?" he looked over a this companion who was deep in thought. "You're taking this awfully calmly Potter. I would have expected you to scream and throw a tantrum by now."  
  
"Scream and rave I can do later, right now my first concern is how to get out of this forest."  
  
"Actually that is quite easy." The two men turned towards the new voice. It belonged to a man that looked a bit like Dumbledore. He had long white hair and beard, was wearing light blue robes with golden rune-patterns and was holding a long staff in one hand. Despite the fact that he looked old, he man held himself proudly and power flowed off him in waves.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"My name is Merlin," the man replied and the Slytherin and Gryffindor blinked in surprise. The old wizard, or Merlin, sat down on a log and smiled. "Now, down to business. It's quite easy to get out of here, all you have to do is accept the fact that your souls are bound and have sexual intercourse with each other, to put it politely."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Have you gone mad?!"  
  
"I will not have sex with him!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"Alright, calm down now. The other way to escape this forest is slightly more difficult. You have to keep your hands off each other for a whole day and night."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"The longer you try to deny it, the stronger the pull of your Soul Bond will get." The ancient wizard explained and the other two gulped. "If you manage to last until this time tomorrow, you will get transported back to your bodies and go on as if this spell never was cast."  
  
"Can't be that hard."  
  
"Sorry about this sir, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but I was given the task of watching over this forest." Merlin replied. "Now, have a nice day and good luck!" then he was gone just as suddenly as he had come.  
  
Severus and Harry glared at each other and walked to each their side of the clearing and sat down with their back to the other man. This was going to be a long day.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The first sign of the Soul Bond came a couple of hours later, when both wizards experienced a tug at their heart. They turned towards one another, glared once again then looked away again.  
  
Severus was running through every Potion recipe and ingredient he knew about to keep from thinking about the bond or the young man sitting at the other side of the clearing.  
  
Harry was doing the same, just with the difference that he was using Quidditch teams and players.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Two hours later they had both run out of Potions and Quidditch teams, and had started to invent 101 Ways to Kill Merlin.  
  
The Bond was constantly in the back of their heads, making them stray away from the task of plotting to think about the other man sitting not too far away. But neither wanted to give in and still sat with their backs to the other person.  
  
-------------------------  
  
By the time the sun started to set both of them had hyperaware radars inside their minds, and knew every little move the other made. It was driving them completely crazy, along with the fact that the Bond had forced them to move closer together or experience pain nearly as bad as the Cruciatus curse. They were sitting eight feet from each other and had wowed to themselves that they weren't moving closer.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Both Severus and Harry had started to shake, but it wasn't because of the cold. In fact the night was warm and a mild breeze blew through the grass just cold enough to cool them both off. The Bond had pulled them even closer and now there was only four feet between them.  
  
The stars were dotting the sky and the full moon was just rising, casting a romantic glow over the whole place. It reminded Severus so much of those idiotic Muggle novels that he sneered a the thought. Harry on the other hand was trying to find the familiar constellations that he knew from Hogwarts.  
  
However, both thinking about stupid Muggle novels and star constellations was difficult when your thoughts strayed to the person with whom you were Bonded, and both of them found it hard not to turn and look at the other one.  
  
-------------------------  
  
By the time the moon was halfway across the sky the two black-haired men were sitting side by side with their shoulders nearly touching. Harry was faced towards south and Severus towards north. Neither looked at the other, though both were shaking and sweating with the effort of trying to ignore the other and their souls. Both had given up on trying to think of something else, and didn't even try to stop the lustful thoughts that rose to the surface.  
  
Severus was fighting a loosing battle with himself. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted Harry. Badly. He even admitted to have liked the young man in that way for quite some time now. Ever since Dumbledore had given him the task of working with Harry on missions for the Order of the Phoenix, the two of them had gotten closer. First it had been mutual respect. It had slowly transformed into friendship during Harry's fifth and sixth year, and during the Christmas Holidays it had gone even further. It was now in the middle of February, or would be had they been back in their own world.  
  
The Potion Master sighed. Gods, how the Bond pulled at him. He wished that he could just take the young man and make him his forever. But he would never do anything that Harry didn't want, he'd rather die first.  
  
Harry was having trouble breathing. The Bond was pulling at him with such a force that it took his breath away. Why couldn't his life be simple for once? He wouldn't mind having Sev as his Soul Mate, but the older man seemed quite determined to fight the Bond. This answered his question at least. The Slytherin was not interested in Harry in that way, only in the friendship that he could offer. That was too bad, for the Gryffindor had had a crush at his Professor for years now. It had started as a wet dream in sixth year and developed into full blown love. Yes, he admitted it: he loved Severus Snape; therefore it made fighting the Soul Bond even more difficult.  
  
Suddenly there was a forceful tug on his soul, and Harry lost his breath for a second. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in Sev's arms. The other man was staring at him with wonder, lust and such an intensity that Harry nearly lost his breath again.  
  
It felt wonderful to hold the younger man. The pain of the Bond had disappeared completely the second they touched. Severus looked into those green eyes and knew that he was lost. Before he could stop himself, his lips captured those pink full ones that begged to be kissed. After an agonizing second Harry started to respond and his arms went around Snape's broad shoulders.  
  
Severus' tongue danced over Harry's lower lip asking for entrance, and Harry complied opening his mouth. The older man's tongue invaded it at once and started a battle for dominance with his own tongue. Slowly but surely Severus won that battle and started to explore and map Harry's mouth, only breaking away for the need to breathe.  
  
Harry found himself lowered onto the soft forest floor with Severus on top of him. The Potion Master was nibbling and sucking at the Gryffindors neck, creating love bites and marking Harry as his own. The younger man gasped as the Potion Master nibbled on his earlobe. He pulled the other man closer and both moaned as their erections rubbed against each other.  
  
Suddenly Sev's finger was running over his entrance, then with a quick move it slid inside. When he was sure that Harry was prepared enough, Severus captured his mouth in a demanding and possessive kiss and slid inside his young lover. Harry moaned and whimpered at the same time, desperately clinging on to the older man. When nothing happened after a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes. Impossible green met obsidian black, and held. Severus looked powerful and in control. Harry whimpered with need and wriggled.  
  
Snape closed his eyes when the young man moved. "Don't do that Harry."  
  
The Gryffindor just grinned and did it again. The sound the Slytherin Head of House produced nearly made him come on the spot. It was a combination of an animalistic growl and moan. The Potion Master started to move in and out of the tight body beneath him, first slowly then faster and harder as need built up. Harry grabbed his shoulders creating crescent-shaped marks with his nails. Then they slid down the strong back, stopping at the shoulder blades and further down at the small of the back, pulling Severus closer.  
  
Harry hardly noticed when a pale long-fingered hand slid between them, but he did notice when it took hold of his aching member and started to stroke it along with the thrusts. He was so close to the edge, and a couple of thrusts later he erupted all over Sev's hand, screaming his lovers name and clenching his arse muscles. Severus kept on going for a little while longer, prolonging the orgasm, before he too came with a shout and collapsed on top of the Gryffindor.  
  
After they had had time enough to collect themselves somewhat, Severus slid out of Harry and spooned around the younger man, pulling him possessively to him. Harry sighed in content and nuzzled back into the older man before falling asleep.  
  
'Damn you Merlin.' Was Snape's last thought before he followed his Soul Mate's example and let sleep take him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus looked over to the young man sitting under the tree. Harry had put away his sketch book, looked thoroughly bored and was watching Weasley and Granger chase each other around the place.  
  
//Bored, love?// he asked telepathically. It was a side effect of the Soul Bond, but he couldn't say he minded.  
  
//Somewhat.// Came the reply and Harry sighed. Then he grinned. //Snuffle's coming by later today, he had something to fix at the Ministry. Got any idea what we might do until he arrives?//  
  
//One or two.// Severus sent a couple of mental images through their link. He could see Harry stiffen up, then a mental moan reached him. //Satisfactory?//  
  
His answer was another mental whimper and Harry getting off the grass and heading towards Hogwarts.  
  
//Aren't you coming?// the mental image accompanying those words made him hard at once.  
  
//I'll make you come, you little brat!// a mental laugh reached him and the Potion Master quickly got up and headed towards the school.  
  
Dumbledore winked to him as he passed and McGonagall tried to hide a chuckle. Severus ignored them all and stalked into the castle, down the stairs to the dungeons and into his rooms. He put his black robe over the back of the comfortable winged chair, and looked around. Harry was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear the shower being turned off. Then the door to the bathroom opened, and out came a deliciously naked Harry drying his wild hair with a towel. Severus didn't wait and pounced at once, sending them both to the big bed in the middle of the room.  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his Soul Mate's antics, and tucked the long hair behind the older man's ear. "Impatient, aren't you?" Severus just kissed him possessively, and pinned his hands to the bed above his head. Harry moaned. He had no idea why, but he liked it when Severus took control of their love making. The Gryffindor could easily give himself over and let the Slytherin have his wicked way with him.  
  
Severus loved the way Harry just let him take control. He had had enough of being ordered around first by his parents, later by Voldemort and in the end by Dumbledore. He had gotten hooked on the feeling of being the dominant one, and wasn't going to give up his position on top of the green- eyed man to anyone.  
  
With a quick spell his clothes were gone, and he loved the sound Harry produced when their erections rubbed together. With a well aimed thrust he had entered the younger man, completely without preparations or anything. Harry cried out and arched off the bed, his legs hooking around Severus' waist. The Potion Master growled and bit down on the Gryffindors shoulder, marking him as his.  
  
Harry grabbed on to the broad shoulders as his Soul Mate began to thrust in and out of him. The Slytherins hand slid between them and grabbed a hold of Harry's member. The Boy Who Lived screamed his lovers name as he came. Severus wasn't too far behind and collapsed on the younger man, holding on to him as if he would disappear if he let go. Harry's hand wandered into the long, silky hair and ran his fingers through it until Sev collected himself enough to roll off him. The taller man spooned around his young Mate and pulled him close.  
  
"I love you," Severus whispered.  
  
~*~*~*-----*------*~*~*~  
  
Latin:  
  
Cor: soul  
  
Semper: forever  
  
Ligare: bind  
  
Acerbus: acid, bitter, gloomy, dark  
  
Casses: a net, trap, snare, spiders web  
  
Coligo: bind, to bind  
  
Accido: destroy 


End file.
